


Day 41 - A Quiet Night

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Drip.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 41 - A Quiet Night

  


_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

It was impossible, but the sound seemed to get louder with every drop.

Sherlock growled and stumbled into the kitchen in order to deal with the dripping tap. Of course this needed to happen in one of the few nights he actually wanted to sleep.

He yawned. He had no idea where the stopcock was. Why would he?

He tried to wrap it with towels, which stopped the noise for a few minutes. Just enough time to go back to bed and close his eyes.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Sherlock shot upright again. He would just have to wake John. He’d probably be angry but wasn’t he the one always complaining that Sherlock didn’t sleep enough?

He went past the impudent tap, and up the stairs. John’s door was slightly ajar so he entered without hesitating (not that a closed door would ever cause him to hesitate).

When he leaned over the sleeping figure to shake him awake, he realised the silence in the room and without further ado (but astoundingly careful) lay down next to John.

John made a soft noise, turned around and extended his hand until his fingers rested against Sherlock’s chest.

Sherlock didn’t sleep that night. He lay there and watched John sleep, and in his heart – still unnoticed – a small fire started to burn.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'tap'.


End file.
